Lorenzo
Lorenzo is a fictional character in the Hey Arnold! TV Series. Biography Lorenzo is one of the new kids in Arnold's class, having transferred from Peavine Academy, a private school. Lorenzo is quite rich, like Rhonda and Rex Smythe-Higgins III, but has very little idea of how to have fun, since all of his free time is filled with things like viola lessons, meetings, and studying flashcards. Trivia *Lorenzo only had two major roles in Rich Kid and Arnold's Room. After Season 3 ended, he became nothing more than a background character (like Iggy, Robert and Joey) for the rest of the show and appearing usually alongside the main child cast or in the background. **According to his voice actor Victor Samuel Lopez (who was credited as Victor Cohn-Lopez), his voice broke shortly after his first two episodes. *Despite not having any major appearance in the show after his 2 episodes, he had one last major appearance in one of the Hey Arnold! comics that were made for Nickelodeon Magazine which was Collection Confusion. *He was meant to first appear in "Rich Kid", however a deviation in production order caused his episode to air near the end of the season and the episodes that he was supposed to appear in after his debut episode, now aired before his debut episode. These three episodes were "Arnold's Room", "Gerald's Tonsils" and "Arnold Betrays Iggy". Appears in *April Fool's Day (no cues) *Arnold's Room *Big Gino (no cues) *Buses, Bikes, and Subways (singing on the bus) *Cool Party (no cues) *Deconstructing Arnold (no cues) *Rich Kid *Fighting Families (no cues) *Friday the 13th (no cues) *Chocolate Boy (no cues) *Synchronized Swimming (in audience) *Arnold Betrays Iggy (no cues) *Gerald's Tonsils (singing in choir) *Weird Cousin (no cues) *Suspended (chased by Wolfgang down the hall) *Parents Day (no cues) *It Girl (no cues) *Sid the Vampire Slayer (no cues) *Summer Love (no cues) *On the Lam (no cues) *Hey Arnold!: The Movie (no cues) *Eugene, Eugene! (no cues) Gallery Suspended 1.png Sid the vampire slayer 7.png What the hell is this.png I had lots of fun, Mom!.png Don't give up,.png Lorenzo's got a lot on his mind.png What should I do.png Arnold helps Lorenzo.png 55444555553322211111.png What did you say, Lorenzo.png You're a dork, Lorenzo.png Lorenzo's what look.png You and me are going to be good friends, Lorenzo.png I hope you make some new friends, Lorenzo.png 099077544-55755.png Hope you make friends.png Lorenzo'sHouse3.jpg Lorenzo'sHouse2.jpg Put it there, man.png Sid, I like you the way you are.png Lorenzo working.png Lorenzo looking down on sid.png Lorenzo mad.png Sid and Lorenzo walking together.png Let's be partners for the history project.png Lorenzo, I need to tell you....png Is that my cell phone, man.png That's a great one, Sid!.png Phoebe's problem (4).png Oh, look at the time!.png Not a bad idea.png 222222222211114444333269.png Lorenzo falling.png Lorenzo in the mud.png I'M REALLY HAVING A GREAT TIME!!!.png Lorenzo! My poor baby!.png Coming to this city was a bad idea!.png I made friends at last.png Mother and Son.png Lorenzo calling mom.jpg 990900.png You kids did great out there!.png Was it something I said.png What are you happy about, hair boy.png Sid, please don't cry..png You did WHAT.png Dude, is this going to take long.png We want our money back.png Lorenzo pushing Lila.png 62220945232908.png Sucks to be you, Helga!.png Suspended.jpg Nose trap.gif 8877633244355555.png Movie 1.png Movie 3.png Movie 38.png Sid and Lorenzo pals again.png Hi, Sid. I'm here.png Sid, you're acting very odd.png Lorenzo, I think it's time for you to go.png Okay, I'll go this way than.png Here, I'll put it down....png 55557777.png What was that, Sid.png 1333334.png WHAT'S THAT SOUND.png MY EARS!!!.png What's wrong with Tumblr now.png Sid, I'm late for something.png Lorenzo, I'm not lying.png Buckle up, Master Lorenzo.png I'll think about it, man.png Sid, is that true.png Hey, guys... How are you doing tonight.png We have to keep going.png Is something wrong, Arnold.png We got the CD-rom from your room!.png Keep this for me.png Arnold's here, everyone!.png Waiting for Arnold.png We're almost there, kids!.png What's so funny.gif Principal Simmons 30.png Principal Simmons 24.png Principal Simmons 14.png 12 (9).png Category:Minor Characters Category:Arnold and his classmates Category:Characters Category:Lorenzo and his family Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hispanic/Hispanic-American Characters Category:Wealthy Characters Category:4th Graders